Nuestros Momentos
by De4rFriend
Summary: Que la gente pase por encima de ti a veces es visto como una cualidad solemne, de cierta forma, al creador de este fic, le enferma esto.  N.G.Evangelion, Cp. 24


**Bien, antes de comenzar, usted, poderoso lector, tiene que tener claros algunos puntos:**

**-La historia tomara lugar en el capítulo 24 del anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, no el rebuild, ni el manga.**

**-Los ángeles seguirán viniendo, sabiendo lo que usted entiende por Evangelion, en este fanfic, serán más de 18 ángeles, por ende el ataque de SEELE al geo-frente no se llevara a cabo, sino más adelante.**

**-Es mi primer fic, pero no le pediré que usted sea suave con migo, así que despreocúpese, si se tomó la molestia de escribir un review para criticarme o para decirme que el gusto el fic, se lo agradeceré ^^. Además eso me estimula para seguir escribiendo.**

**-A medida que va avanzando la trama, iré cambiando al personaje en el que se centralizara el capítulo, junto al tipo de historia si es necesario. Lo mismo pasara con las parejas, aun no tengo muy claro quien terminara con quien, o quienes xd, pero usted podría tomar parte de esa decisión, los reviews también me ayudan a decidir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad: Evangelion no es de mi propiedad, este es tan solo un humilde fic que he creado, en base a la obra maestra de los señores <strong>**de Hideaki y****Sadamoto.**

* * *

><p>"-Gracias Shinji…" su tono estaba lleno de calidez y gratitud, carecía de sucesos traicioneros que Shinji creyó comprender, "-me alegra haberte conocido.", al borde de la locura, Shinji ya no sabía en qué pensar, pero gracias a esto ya tenía un punto muy claro, todos terminaran lastimándote, no puedes fiarte de nadie, nadie era confiable, solo necesitas tiempo, el tiempo lo arruinara todo, tarde o temprano, reflexionaba de una cruda experiencia que seguirá viviendo mientras pueda respirar, mientras sostenía el frágil cuerpo del ángel que solicitaba su muerte.<p>

Todos son enemigos. El concepto que Shinji manejaba sobre la palabra enemigo, era la representación de los ángeles, seres crueles que buscan el tercer impacto y en consecuencia extinción de la raza humana, y de su padre, un miserable ser que no tiene sentimientos, a quien no le importa cometer un genocidio o cuásar una guerra con tal de efectuar sus planes.

Pero luego de topar con alguien que lo amara, después de sentirse amado de verdad, de tener al menos una persona por la cual no importase morir en batalla, al final sería siempre lo mismo, la traición, la falsas esperanzas, el abandono, la mentira, el dolor llegara, solo necesita tiempo.

"Las gráficas se están saliendo de control, Shinji tienes que calmarte!" grito alarmada Maya poniendo en más alerta de lo que ya está el personal de NERV.

El odio tomo el control del cuerpo de Shinji y este decidió dejarse llevar, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Kaworu, una leve presión en su cuerpo le indico que había llegado el momento, instantes después Tabris, el ángel del libre albedrío habría dejado de existir en el mundo de los vivos por decisión propia.

* * *

><p>Asuka Langley Soryu, catorce años de edad, niña prodigio <em>"-engreída"<em>… piloto de la unidad Evangelion 02, unidad de combate, originada en la tercera rama de Nerv en Alemania, donde su madre Kyouko Zeppelin Soryu _"-muerta"_, fue piloto de pruebas. _"-muere conmigo"…_

Actualmente vive en la residencia Katsuragi, donde convive con su actual tutor Misato Katsuragui _"-Celosa"…_ y compañero Shinji Ikari _"-Perra"_

"Basta por favor, no más." Suplicaba para sus adentros la paciente en estado catatónico, el trastorno causado por el ángel Arael fue catastrófico, imágenes de su vida pasaban como fotos ante ella y en cada una de ellas la cara de Asuka era reemplazada por la muñeca de Kyoko, tal era su mal estado que llego al punto en que ella se encontraba viéndose a sí misma en una sala completamente vacía, estaba acurrucada en sus rodillas, se veía muy débil, muy frágil, se dijo que nunca más lloraría, pero su mente estaba tan podrida que ni si quiera sabía si estaba llorando o no, por lo tanto termino viéndose a sí misma, postrada en la nada en forma fetal, las palabras ajenas seguían acosándola, trayendo consigo más recuerdo, mas muñecas y más dolor, las ganas de vivir se consumieron, pronto pasaría a un estado vegetativo donde no pudiera pensar mas, solo así podría descansar, no quería otra cosa, solo quería que esta locura parara. _"-Puta"_

"¡PARA!" su último intento desesperado, y todo se fue a negro.

Sabiendo que no iba a funcionar, espero que la tortura siguiera.

Luego de un tiempo indeterminado para ella, supo que ya no podía oír nada, quiso creer que había terminado por lo que no se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Repentinamente sintió la presencia de alguien en esa sala imaginaria, alguien quien la estaba mirando de forma compasiva, odiaba la compasión, en medio del miedo de que la tortura se desate nuevamente, se acurruco aún más fuerte, no quería saber de nadie, no ahora.

Desgraciadamente para ella, el sentir que unas manos se posaron en sus hombros de una forma tan gentil, la terminó obligando a poner toda su atención al ser que lo estaba haciendo, pero aun así se negaba a abrir sus ojos, si pudiera se negaría a escucharlo también.

"Sé que esto es doloroso para ti, por eso solo deseo poder sacarte de acá Asuka." Lenta y amable el "guía" tomo la mano derecha de Asuka y trato de levantarla sin resultados. Ella se retrajo rápidamente, volviendo a su posición temblando de miedo.

"Tengo toda la voluntad del mundo para ti Asuka pero lamentablemente no tengo el tiempo." Aun sin resultados el Guía le susurro de forma amable. "Escucha, si te quedas aquí morirás, los recuerdo volverán con más fuerza, recreando todos esos nocivos sentimientos..." Un pequeño espasmo por parte de ella le indico continuar. "Un cuerpo sin alma, no es un cuerpo con vida Asuka, te lo ruego, ven conmigo." Ofreció su mano esperando que ella aceptara, lentamente Asuka aun con la mirada abajo, iba en camino a poner su mano con la del guía cuando paro, del dolor se aprende, dudaba de su elección, "Te juro que solo quiero sacarte de esta pesadilla, no te hare daño." El hecho de que la tortura habría parado cuando el guía apareció término convenciendo a Asuka, puso su mano sobre la de él, y el amable y cuidadosamente la ayudo a levantarse. Sin embargo aún no se atrevía a mirar al sujeto.

Escuchó una puerta abriéndose delante de ella, extrañada por esto, subió la mirada y se encontró con una pradera llena de flores de girasol, extrañamente le resultaba sumamente familiar, cuando sintió que la miraban detalladamente. Sus ojos rojos se posaron en ella, la incomodidad no se hiso esperar.

"Para mí, una persona hermosa es quien puede demostrar que cualquier emoción puede tener más de un rostro." Asuka quien se mostraba confundida, se sorprendió más por su tono angelical que por su cumplido, aun así no intentó decir nada. "-Creo que soy un apreciador del buen arte no crees?", dijo con una sonrisa más grande que hizo que se ganara un poco más de confianza por parte de Asuka, a su vez calmándola más.

"Hermoso cierto?" le dijo, indicando el extenso campo de girasoles, "Pero, por que no se parecen a ti?" dejo un espacio para que Asuka se animara a contestar una pregunta con respuesta obvia, digna de terminarla con un insulto, pero al no tener respuestas prosiguió, "A veces las palabras son inútiles, pueden dañar, incluso cuando no tienen intenciones de hacerlo…" explicó dejando un momento de silencio para ambos. Asuka recordó cuando su madre en medio de su demencia le había dicho _"muere conmigo"_, palabras que nunca se fueron de su cabeza y terminaron formando parte de su sombra en la vida. "Las palabras respaldan las emociones y nuestros actos, pero cuando la emoción lo hace por las palabras, es un hecho hermoso, digno de admirar, entonces no hay necesidad de hablar."

"Para ser alguien que odia las palabras, no has parado de hablar, y además no has quitado esa tonta sonrisa de tu cara" cuestiono Asuka, con una mirada tranquila y acusadora, posteriormente, él movió sus ojos para verla y su sonrisa creció un poco más.

"Tu voz es hermosa" Dijo él casi ignorando el comentario de ella, haciendo que Asuka se sonrojara un poco, "no les guardo resentimiento a las palabras ya que la voz es la que se encarga de darles el toque de emoción que necesitan" contesto el albino, Asuka evito su mirada.

"Oye no te molestes, pero no eres el tipo de chico con el que querría estar…" dijo Asuka un poco más sonrojada, a lo que este "guía" puso una cara inocentemente confusa.

"No me mal intérpretes, no estas mal, para nada, pero me recuerdas a cierta persona con la cual no me llevo muy bien." Aclaro Asuka apenada tratando de no hacer contacto visual, él volvió a sonreír.

"Tranquila Asuka, no estoy tratando de ganarme tu corazón, supongo que no tengo problemas en decir lo que pienso." Hubo otro momento de silencio, mientras seguían admirando los Girasoles. "¿Quién eres?" Asuka pregunto finalmente, consternada por la respuesta, aún estaban de la mano sujetados.

"Era tu reemplazo… pero fracase, ahora sé que eres irremplazable." Con otra sonrisa se dispuso a abrirse camino en medio de las maravillas, en cuanto a ella, solo término más confundida que antes. "Te explicare en el camino, vamos queda poco tiempo."

"P-Pero dime que está ocurriendo?" dijo casi exigiendo una respuesta. Estaba teniendo un descanso mental del acontecimiento más traumante de su vida y ahora se presentaba alguien a quien no conocía en medio de un lugar muy ocasionalmente nostálgico para ella y no tenía idea de donde iban.

En medio de la viaje, el albino se dio vuelta y por primera vez dejo de sonreír, "Shinji…" pronuncio él, y una ola de emociones golpeo a Asuka, "El necesita ayuda, si esto continua así… Shinji los matara a todos."

* * *

><p>Kaworu llevaba unos minutos muerto y Shinji solo acumulaba más odio, remordimiento y culpabilidad.<p>

El tercer elegido aún estaba dentro del EVA, aún seguía en fondo del dogma terminal, frente a Lilith, una serie de indicaciones brindadas por el personal de Nerv se le había dado y todas las ignoro, estaba en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Misato decidió hablar.

"Shinji, lo lamento de verdad si lo considerabas un amigo pero era él o nosotros" hablo la mayor con el tono más compasivo que podía usar, "por favor Shinji, usa la grúa y sube para sacarte del EVA, volvamos a casa Shinji-kun."

El silencio inundo el dogma, nadie quería ver a Shinji perdiendo la razón, no había enemigo cerca, en el peor de los casos podría atacar al dogma central con todo el personal adentro. "Misato…" más de algunos de los empleados de Nerv se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Shinji tan seria, " necesito saber… cuántos ángeles quedan…"

"Eso es confidencial…" Declaro el supremo comandante de Nerv interrumpiendo la conversación de tutor a protegido, lo cual solo enfureció mas al Tercero. "No es de tu incumbencia saberlo…"

"Estoy hablando con Misato… Señor…" dijo Shinji con un notable tono de molestia en su voz, esperando la respuesta de Misato quien dudaba de su respuesta ya que era una situación sumamente delicada. Si seguían provocando a Shinji, él de seguro se desquitaría con su padre, entonces lo obligaran a salir por la fuerza, y eso implica lastimar a Shinji, ella quería evitar eso a toda costa pero no tenía otra opción realmente no tenía idea de la respuesta, solo algunas personas excepcionales tenían permiso para ese tipo de información, como el vicecomandante y Ritsuko, ya que era la jefa del departamento del desarrollo tecnológico. Con miedo de contesta por tener la idea de que su protegido creyera que está siguiendo una orden, contestó.

"Realmente no lo sé Shinji-Kun" Declaro lo más convincente posible.

"¡Es solo un puto numero maldita sea!" Grito a su tutora enfurecido "¡No te dejes intimidar por ese bastardo-!"

"SHINJI YA BASTA!" interrumpió Misato para evitar algo peor "Solo baja de esa máquina y vámonos" ordenó y le dio a Shinji el paso que necesitaba para tomar su decisión. En silencio se dirigió a la grúa, puso un pie en el gancho de esta, y se le dio la señal para subir.

"Señor… Solicito vivir solo, como Rei, no importa donde sea, si es en o apartamento o incluso en una celda-"

"Petición rechazada, tú ya tienes un lugar establecido donde puedas ser custodiado por tu tutor, y no cambiara." Sentencio Gendo interrumpiendo a su hijo. Misato no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el sombrío rostro de Shinji y este, entre murmullos dijo "Que sea una celda…"

* * *

><p>"Entonces tu eres un Ángel!" Afirmo Asuka, después de una breve explicación por parte del albino sobre lo que estaba pasando exteriormente, deshaciéndose de la mano del chico de los ojos rojos, y por instinto retrocediendo de él.<p>

"Cierto, pero no te hare daño, renuncie a mi razón de existir por que no vale la pena destruir a la humanidad, no importa cuál sea el fin, no lo vale." Aclaro el ángel, "Le hice algo imperdonable a Shinji, y le roge que me matara no solo para evitar el tercer impacto sino también para redimirme. Pero aun así me siento culpable." Fijo su vista hacia el lado contrario al que estaban siguiendo antes de la interrupción.

"Mira ese horizonte Asuka." Ella minuciosamente le hiso caso y pudo notar todo ese espacio en blanco que devoraba las planicies, que se supone que deberían estar allí.

"No es exactamente la luz al final del túnel, es el vacío donde estabas Asuka." Se dirigió a ella con una mirada de advertencia.

"No te obligare hacer nada, pero volverás halla si yo dejo este lugar, no podré sacarte de aquí después, tendrás que hacerlo por tu propia cuenta..." El ángel le brindo su mano nuevamente a Asuka, dudó en su primera instancia pero ella quería volver, había perdido sus ganas de vivir, cierto, pero asimismo, _"como no tenía nada mejor que hacer"_, continuo…

"Tienes una hermosa sonrisa sabes?" expreso el ángel con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Cierra la boca y ponte en camino, no quiero volver atrás…" dijo ella y él contesto "-Bien dicho." Con otra sonrisa.

* * *

><p>La una grúa especialmente modificada para los Evangelions estaba subiendo a la unidad 01, pasando por el dogma central. Shinji Ikari se preguntaba donde más o menos había perforado el último ángel que llego al dogma central para poder llegar al centro de mando de Nerv, donde estaba su querido padre, por casualidades de la vida, aún estaba en reparación el muro que el mismo ángel había destruido, las rupturas cubrían casi toda el área del centro de mando, era hora de poner manos a la obra.<p>

Cansado de ser herido por las personas que lo rodean, harto de la actitud de su padre, decidido a vengarse por todo esto, atravesó con un salto la única barrera física que le impedía llegar a su objetivo, esta se destruyó como si fuera una ventana de cristal, se podía sentir el miedo por donde sea, incluso su objetivo, la felicidad estaba volviendo?

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué dices que Shinji acabara con todos?" Pregunto la alemana, consternada, en medio del trascurso hacia "la salida" de su pesadilla.<p>

"Shinji siente que aún tiene una responsabilidad en este mundo, pero no está de acuerdo en tener que sufrir para cumplirla" Explico el albino haciendo a un lado el último gran y ultimo tallo de girasol que estaba delante de "la salida".

* * *

><p>Feliz de poseer ojos que lo guiaran por el camino correcto, agradecido de tener piernas que lo ayudaran a alcanzar sus metas, sintiendo que sus manos y sus brazos fueran el propio trofeo, y considerarse en deuda por los segundos que se le habían dado antes de caer inconsciente, arremetió en contra del puesto del comandante supremo con su mano derecha, incrusto su mano justo en el sitio de Gendo, llevando consigo toda su pierna izquierda y la zona corporal cercana a ella, había destrozado la parte derecha del área. Extrañamente, no quería matarlo, y se sentía estúpido por eso.<p>

Escuchó varios gritos de horror y de espanto, pero lo que más le satisfacía fue poder sentir el crujir de los huesos de Gendo, no sabía si lo estaba imaginando o no, ya que estaba dentro del Eva, pero de igual forma se sintió bien. En medio de los gritos escucho lo que estaba esperando por parte del vicepresidente Fuyutsuki, sintió que la presión del LCL subía súbitamente, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

* * *

><p>"Mamá…" Asuka no podía creer a la persona que tenía enfrente de ella, tampoco quería hacerlo, luego de unos segundos se puso exasperadamente nerviosa temiendo que los traumáticos recuerdos del pasado revivieran, "¿Q-Que hacemos aquí, no quiero estar aquí!" le dijo al ángel que la acompañaba entre dientes en un tono desesperado al borde de las lágrimas, aferrándose frenéticamente a él quien no dio respuesta.<p>

"Asuka…" pronuncio cuidadosamente dando unos pasos hacia ella, Asuka se negaba a creer que había escuchado su nombre, la última vez que vio viva a su madre, tenía a una muñeca como hija, no ella.

"Asuka…" la reiteración de su nombre la saco de su pensamientos para verla. "-Es de mala educación no saludar adecuadamente a tu madre cuando vienes a visitarla" Le dijo aparentando estar molesta, "Es ella…" pensó Asuka con alivio, en cuanto alzo lentamente los brazos para invitarla a un abrazo, ella no dudo ni un instante, con lágrimas en los ojos corrió y salto a fundir el acto bondadoso, mientras sollozaba sobre su hombro y su madre le acariciaba la cabellera.

La esencia de su madre le recordaba al LCL que La Unidad Evangelion 02 poseía y entonces comprendió todo. No había ninguna duda, la mujer de hace años no era su madre, si bien su cuerpo era la de ella, su alma no estaba ahí. Su alma siempre habito en su Eva, siempre estuvo allí cuidándola, siempre!

No hacia faltan palabras para una explicación, el reencuentro familiar era simplemente hermoso y sobrecogedor.

"T-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte que no sé por dónde comenzar." Dijo Asuka secándose sus lágrimas.

"Yo también hija, pero podemos hacerlo cuando queramos, ahora sabrás donde encontrarme" le dijo con una sonrisa que compartió con su hija a sabiendas de que siempre la estaría esperando en su Eva.

"Tienes que recobrar la confianza en ti misma hija, esto aún no acaba, todos te necesitan, y yo también." Dijo con una amable sonrisa acariciándole el rostro.

"Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Kaworu-kun sobre lo que paso…" Menciono Kyoko mientras alzaba la vista de su hija para mirar al ángel.

"Así que ese es tu nombre humano." Dijo Asuka, él afirmo con una sonrisa, "Asuka, Shinji te necesitara más que nunca si el llegara a cometer un error" Asuka se dio cuenta que la situación era realmente delicada pero aun tenia algunas dudas pero sentía que el tiempo se acababa.

"Aclararemos las dudas que tengas a su tiempo Asuka, pero por ahora tenemos que irnos, ahora que entiendes mejor tu situación y estas de regreso, podrás "despertar" para hacer lo que pienses que sea lo mejor, yo tengo que salir de aquí antes de que eso pase" Aclaro Kaworu

"No puedes mantenerte aquí" pregunto Asuka aun en brazos de mamá.

"Esta no es tu mente Asuka, es un lapso que he creado entre tú mente y la de tu madre y no podré mantenerlo por mucho más tiempo" Contesto Kaworu

"¿Cómo puedes hacer todo eso?" preguntó Asuka a separándose de su madre regañadientes.

"Él es uno de los ángeles más fuerte que hay, su campo AT pudo lograr cubrir el área entre el Eva en donde yo habito, y tu sala de hospital, y como ya sabrás, el campo AT que generan tanto ellos como nosotros puede hacer más cosas que solo protegerte" Explico su sonriente madre, quien dio otro y final gran abrazo a Asuka la cual correspondió igual con la misma emoción.

"Te quiero Asuka…"

"Yo también mamá, y siempre lo hare." Dijo en un nuevo sollozo, "Mierda, dije que no lloraría nunca más… ya lo he hecho dos veces hoy."

"No le des importancia hija, estas en "tu casa" y puedes hacer lo que quieras" Dijo Kyoko poniéndose cara a cara con ella le dio un amoroso beso en los labios "Otra cosa más Asuka, cuando traigas de vuelta a Shinji, llévalo al Eva para presentármelo por favor" pidió una alegre Kyoko, haciendo que Asuka se pusiera rígida.

"QUE?, ¿porque tendría que traer al baka a mi Eva?" dijo Asuka levemente sonrojada.

"Digamos que no me dio una muy buena primera impresión, gracias a Kaworu-kun" Acuso mientras él daba un suspiro "Ya dije que estaba totalmente arrepentido"

"Aun no entiendo nada, explícame Kaworu" exigió Asuka

"Lo hare en el camino vamos, ya es hora." Le volvió a ofrecer su mano en cuanto ella dudo.

"Oye yo ya estoy bien, puedo caminar por mi cuenta." No pensaba darle su mano de nuevo.

"Tranquila Asuka, es la forma más rápida de regresar, confía en él" pidió amablemente Kyoko, Asuka no tuvo otra que quedar en acuerdo con ambos.

Ya a una distancia considerable ella miro para atrás dándole una última mirada a la figura de su madre querida "Ich liebe dich, Mutter, tschüss" grito a distancia haciendo señas son su mano.

"Ich liebe dich Asuka" respondió Kyoko, en cuanto la dejo de ver, Kaworu le explico lo que había acontecido entre su Eva y Shinji, resulta que no le había contado todo, y termino ganándose un golpe de Asuka. Llegaron a la puerta que habían cruzado, habiéndole dicho que tenía que entrar sola, se armó totalmente de solo valor, y lo hiso, en cuanto puso un pie en esa sala vacía, había recobrado la conciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Quería continuar, pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, sé que faltan muchas cosas que se necesitan aclarar, como por ejemplo, porque no apareció Rei, o porque Asuka actúa más emocional que la real, bueno, ella está en su mente, en sueños uno se imagina inconcientemente haciendo lo que sea, hasta lo que uno nunca haría, hechos como esto son uno de los tanto motivos por el cual uno se despierta repentinamente , si usted, gran lector, tiene cualquier consulta, critica u opinión por favor hágamelo saber a través de reviews, para mi, LOS REVIEWS MANDAN ^^, tanto como para aclarar dudas, como para incitar al escritor seguir escribiendo, bueno por lo menos ese es mi caso, Gracias por leer, Bis später.<strong>


End file.
